


Drinking Lessons

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>300 words. S1. Justin drinks a soda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Lessons

Justin raised the bottle of soda to his mouth, lips just touching the plastic circle as he drank. But then he got a funny little look in his eye, let out a half-giggle, and put the head of the bottle inside his mouth, tightening his cheeks around it, drinking that way.

Brian saw this and had to comment.

"If you're trying to seduce me, I know you can do better than that."

Justin almost choked, not having realized Brian was watching.

"I know that didn't set off your gag reflex. It was nowhere near your throat."

"And I don't have a gag reflex."

"That, too."

"It wasn't sexual. I was remembering when I was a kid. That's how I used to drink. My parents had to teach me to do it the normal way. I guess they knew it didn't look right."

"You drank like that and they didn't know you were gay?"

"WASP denial is powerful stuff. If it wasn't, my dad probably would have knocked the bottle out of my…"

Justin got quiet, thinking about his dad, feeling sadness Brian wished Justin wouldn't waste on the man.

"My ass, you sucking on bottles like that wasn't sexual," Brian said, to lighten the moment back.

"I think they thought it was leftover bottle-feeding or nursing tendencies."

"But we know better."

Justin's eyes sparkled mischievously. He proceeded to open wide and take the bottle of soda in again, much farther than before, swallowing as it swallowed his grin. Putting Madonna and her Evian to shame.

Brian started unbuttoning his suddenly way too tight pants. "It was not a nipple you wanted to suck."

"Well…" Justin got up close, pulling off Brian's shirt. Lips closing wetly around Brian's right nipple, left. Knees bending until they hit the floor. "Not exclusively, _no._ "


End file.
